Mark of Mastery
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts AU fiction. Follow the trials of Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Jade, Trina, and Cat as they undergo the mark of mastery test in order to become keyblade masters. Who will achieve their goals? Who will succumb to the darkness?
1. Destined Beginnings

**There is a new idea that has been swimming in my mind for a while now and its been haunting me for the past few days but dont worry, I will be continuing with the fiction Monster: Dawn of Shadows... So rest assured, that story will continue. I've done a successful fiction based on Metal Gear Solid... (Metal Gear Drama) and I was very pleased so I decided to make another fiction based on a video game but with my own twist to it... so the lucky game that gets to be revamped for my own desires is...**

***Cue Drumroll***

**KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Thats right I will be taking on the challenge of making an original KH fiction while still managing to retain the epicness that is the KH series as a whole so before we get into it officially lets get some preliminaries taken care of.**

**1. All the characters of Victorious will be in this fiction.**

**2. This will be an interactive fiction meaning that if you submit an idea for a great storyline to add into the fiction, you may see it here in one of the many chapters to come...**

**3. I am only taking REVIEW ideas so if you have an idea that you want me to incorporate, then please send in a review to express that. If you send a pm I will discuss details with you about it but it will NOT be posted unless you submit the idea in review form. (I cannot stress that enough.)**

**4. I will also be looking for helpers in the forms of KH knowledge such as keyblade names, new worlds (names & locations) and even a new name for the enemies (Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies will be included as well) as well as a new hidden boss. (Ansem, Organization XIII, Xehanort, etc.)**

**5. If your idea isnt posted into the story dont fret, its just because it isnt time for it yet but more than likely I am flexible and can design a way to add your storyline in so long as it follows the main story line.**

**6. Also keep in mind that this story in non canon with the original KH series so some worlds that were destroyed or modified may (and probably be) active in this story as well as bosses and enemies, etc. **

**Well now that that's taken care of, lets move on to the final hurdle before starting this chapter.**

**Each character will have their own unique keyblades for majority of the fiction (from the game) but towards the end some will have their own original keyblades.**

**Andre: Circle of Life (KH2)**

**Beck: Earthshaker (Birth by Sleep)**

**Cat: Oathkeeper (KH/KH2)**

**Jade: Oblivion (KH/KH2)**

**Robbie: Decisive Pumpkin (KH2)  
**

**Tori: Stork of Midnight (Birth by Sleep)**

**Trina: Brightcrest (Birth by Sleep)**

**This story is about 7 keyblade wielders who desire to become masters. (similar to birth by sleep) However, due to certain circumstances, they are forced to split up in order to take the tests that are designed to decide their fates as well as their very destiny. This is the story of the Love, Passion, Hatred, and Power, also known as the Keyblade War.**

* * *

Prologue

In the Land of Departure stood 7 young men and women training in front a large polished castle, eagerly awaiting their opportunities to participate in the mark of mastery. Andre Harris and Beck Oliver were testing their strengths against one another. Cat, Robbie, and Trina were practicing their summoning and magic abilities while Trina and Jade were busy being at one another's throats as usual.

"No one likes you, Vega!" the keyblade wielding goth barked in her normal annoyed tone.

"Jade, for the last time, if you want to say something to me again, Im going to blast you into the next galaxy!"

The two boys stopped their own training to observe the disintegration of the Vega-West war part 12.

"Man, don't those two ever just call it quits?" Andre sighed as he took a seat on a nearby bench. Beck joined his buddy and just shook his head in defeat.

"Sometimes, I wonder if they are closeted lesbians or something..." he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Jade and Trina both heard his remark and began stalking towards the now worried Aladdin look-a-like.

"Im sorry, Beck. Would you mind repeating that?" Jade 'sweetly' replied causing Andre to shiver in fear. Jade was one thing when she was angry. However, when Jade was using her mock sweet tone of voice, everyone knew that she was on a whole new level of anger.

"Jade!" A mysterious voice boomed from within the castle forcing everyone who heard it to freeze in their tracks. The front doors opened revealing Master Kai who had a stern look on his face. His long flowing brown hair hung down over his shoulders like a hood and his walk was graceful despite wearing heavy garments. "Young Jade, you and Trina, as well as the rest of the group still haven't learned the purpose of this test." he sighed. "But, I cannot deny you all the opportunity to take the Mark of Mastery. Come inside, all of you and we shall begin."

* * *

Once inside, the gang stood in a line at full attention of what their master was about to tell them. "My students, each of you will be tested to determine if you are ready to receive the mark of mastery. Some of you may pass and some of you may fail, or all of you may end up passing or failing. What matters is that you all will be sent to different worlds with similar goals and then graded on your successes in those worlds. " Master Kai began his descent down the throne room steps towards the seven. "Andre, you will be sent to Land of Dragons first." the dark skinned boy nodded. "Cat, Atlantica is your destination." The red headed girl giggled and jumped up and down in anticipation. " Jade, I've decided that your Mark of Mastery will start at a place called Halloween Town while Robbie you will taken to Radiant Garden to be transported into the Space Paranoids world." Robbie silently thanked the heavens for such a well matched location while Jade simply smirked. "Tori will head to Wonderland while Beck will go to Agrabah. This leaves Trina to head to Deep Jungle." The slimmer latina high fived her friend while Trina grumbled about it not being fair.

"My pupils, this test will not be as simple as you think it is. First off, while youre all going to locations that best fits your personalities at the beginning, you all will be given clues onto your next destinations which may result in you requiring help from one another. I suggest you all listen to your hearts and beware the ever growing darkness within..." he patted their shoulders leaving each of them with a small smile. "At the very end, you all will be forced to accept what you've learned and the destinies that you all have written."

and with that, they were allowed to leave, ready to embark on their their adventures.


	2. Easy does it

**Well only one review for the Kingdom Hearts fiction I'm working on and honestly this is just what I expected. However, like my earlier fics, the show will go on. In the last chapter, Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Tori, and Trina were all preparing for the Mark of Mastery exam in which they must complete a set of unknown goals in order to prove whether or not they deserve to be keyblade masters. Just to recap further, Andre has been sent to the Land of Dragons. Beck is being sent to Agrabah. Jade must go to Halloween town. Cat will be sent to Atlantica. Robbie must venture to Radiant Gardens so that he can head into the Space Paranoids program. Tori is on her way to Wonderland while Trina's adventure will start in the Deep Jungle. Got all that? Good now we can begin...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Easy does it...

**Jade- Halloween Town**

To say that Jade was happy to be going to a world where everything is to her liking would be an understatement to say the least. After venturing for what felt like hours, she finally arrived in what appeared to be the town square. Judging by her surroundings, she knew she was going to like it here.

"Who are you?" the goth heard a voice yell off just south of where her position was . Instinctively, she made a mad dash towards the source of the sound only to see a short man who resembled an upside down spinning top being surrounded by a swarm of small mouse like creatures that she had learned were known as heartless. "See here, as the mayor of this town, I am ordering you... you... creatures to leave Halloween Town at once!"

The mayors threat proved no more than a minor annoyance to the creatures that continued to stalk closer to him. "Someone, please help me! I'm only an elected official, and I cant do this all by myself!"

Jade took another 15 seconds (more or less) to ponder her strategy before summoning her weapon of choice, Oblivion. Like her, the blade itself was dark and dangerous. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth were in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" with a chain-like design that runs up the length of the blade. Without another thought, she slashed at the shadows one by one until they all were nothing more than clouds of dark smoke dissipating.

"Thank you, kind stranger!" the mayor ran to her and shook her hand only for her to retract it. "I am the mayor of Halloween Town and I am truly in your debt for saving me. What can I ever do to repay you?"

Jade's lips curled into a slight grin at the offer being presented to her. "First off you can tell me where exactly I am..." she crossed her arms over her ample chest only to finally notice that she wasn't in her normal clothes. Rushing over to the fountain, she saw that she was wearing a more tattered version of her usual garments. Her raven colored hair while still retaining the green streaks in it, was now in a slightly frazzled state while on the left side of her forehead stood a small [smiling] pumpkin that nearly freaked her out. Hardly able to see clearly through the rippling effect of the water, she barely was able to make out the blackened portion of her upper face. "...And what the heck am I wearing?"

"Well for starters, you're in Guillotine Plaza. If you head towards the gates to your left you'll end up on your way to the graveyard that leads to Moonlight Hill. Over that border, is the domain of..." the mayor took a moment to shudder and swallow the lump in his throat. "...Oogie Boogie!"

Raising her perfectly arched eyebrows at the stout fellow, she sighed knowing the cliche' moment that was to come. Turning around and with her traditional eye roll she asked. "Who's Oogie Boogie?"

Suddenly a tall thin figure began to emerge from the green watered fountain behind. His suit was black and his face was literally a skull. Jade trembled for the first time in her life at the sight of him and only after a strenuous mental battle, remained where she was standing.

"I believe I can help you with the answer to that, my fair damsel."

* * *

**Moonlight Hill**

Jade and the mysterious figure walked past the back gate of the graveyard arriving at the area known as Moonlight Hill. Looking around, Jade noticed the mini headstones that were scattered throughout the area and a curly hill that stood in front of a rather enlarged version of the moon.

"What a place... I should invite Vega [Trina] here for some personal 'observation'." she cleverly noted.

"Splendid! The more the merrier!" her 'friend' patted her shoulder with glee much to her chagrin. However, before she could give the guy a fair warning, three indistinguishable voices rang in her ears. Out of no where, three little children appeared from behind the hill laughing and arguing as most kids do. Jade was about to ask the figure who they were but noticed a rather large scowl etched on his skeletal face.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel!" he yelled out startling the three miscreants. "What are you three doing here?!"

The child who appeared to be wearing a devils costume, turned and removed his mask. "Aw man, it's Jack! Come on guys!" Lock yelled out before running up the hill which appeared to be uncurling itself so that they could get across.

"Come on we have to stop them!" Jade yelled out as they both gave chase. Once the two reached the end of the hill Jack and Jade watched as the hill rescinded to its original curled up state before proceeding forward. "So, do you have a name?" Jack Skellington asked the goth keyblade wielder. "Not that you're not invited here, but I would like to know what your purpose is for being in this world considering nobody in the town has met you."

Jade stopped dead in her tracks knowing full well what was to come. She honestly wanted to find the world's keyhole and seal it then move on to her next destination sooner or later after enjoying the scenery some more. "Honestly, I-" Before she could even form a coherent sentence, a pack of heartless appeared around them both. "What are these things?" Jack yelled out readying himself to attack.

"These are Heartless..." Jade responded after once again summoning her keyblade. "Wight Knights and Search Ghosts to be exact." She steadied herself waiting for the best moment to strike. When two Wight Knight heartless began to strike, Jade simply launched herself towards them in an attempt to parry their attacks only to be thwarted by an attack from a search ghost who knocked her square on her back. "Crap." she muttered after landing on her back with a sickening thud. Before she could react though, two wight nights charged at her at the same time causing her for the first time to consider that she was in way over her head. With no time to react, she shut her eyes tightly awaiting the blow to end not only her journey but her very existence.

"Are you alright?" Jack's voice rang in her ears. Jade opened her eyes to see the outstretched form of Jack Skellington protecting her. She picked herself up and nodded to the Pumpkin King before dusting herself off and resuming the fight. Turning her attention to the last search ghost and charged at it with her usual reckless abandonment. As the heartless fired prepared its attack, she expertly timed her movements and twisted her body as if she were a spinning missal. As her keyblade made contact with the unprepared heartless, Jade emerged through a cloud of smoke relatively unharmed.

"Thanks, I would've been done for had you not intervened." she admitted reluctantly as she finished brushing of the imaginary dust from her clothes.

"It's no problem, young lady."

"Jade..."

"Pardon?" Jack looked at her questionably as they started back down the graveyard path.

"My name... It's Jade." she nonchalantly repeated. "Im a keyblade wielder who is on a mission to find your worlds keyhole to prevent anymore of those heartless from appearing anymore and eating its heart."

"So, you mean to tell me that Halloween Town has a heart deep within its core?" Jade nodded. "...and you're looking for said core in order to the seal the heart up so that these... heartless as you call it can't destroy it?"

"That's the plan, Jack..." Jade noted. "But now can you tell me what the heck that is up ahead?" she pointed to a grotesque looking tower that honestly gave even her the creeps. It was tall but at the same time it didn't appear to be anything she could imagine anyone living in.

"That my dear, is the Oogie's Manor. The home of that scoundrel, Oogie Boogie himself." Jack replied in disgust. "He is the only resident of Halloween Town who is truly evil... and apparently, he may be after what you are seeking as well except for different reasons."

Jade's eyes widened at the sudden realization of Jack's words. She now knew what her main mission was now...

* * *

**Oogie's Manor**

After crossing the broken bridge, the two stood at the front door of the manor wondering what their next move should be. Jack was looking around for booby traps while Jade simply pushed open the front door.

"Wait no!"

It was too late as they were sent plummeting down the trap door landing in a pitch black room.

"Welcome, Jack!" a sinister voice rang throughout the darkness. "I've been expecting you..." Soon the lights came on revealing the source of the location and the voice. Oogie Boogie himself along with his sidekicks, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "And I see you've brought a friend to share in your demise." he grimly chuckled. "I hope you both like games." he pointed to the roulette wheel style pit in which the duo were standing in.

"Oogie! Whatever, you're planning, it wont work!" Jack yelled out.

"That walking, talking burlap sack is the feared Oogie Boogie?" Jade asked with little to no interest. "Can't say that I'm impressed truthfully..."

The burlap sack in question growled and summoned his minions. "Kiddies? How about we play a little game called crush the pests!?" They each cheered and squealed in delight as they jumped down into the pit/game board and began their assault. Lock and Shock both made a mad dash towards Jade who easily parried their attacks with her Oblivion and knocked them back easily. Jack on the other hand, was struggling to keep up with Barrel who was living up to his name. The pudgy child would shoot himself at the pumpkin king like a cannonball from multiple directions at blinding speeds leaving Jack exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Jade, I could use some assistance." he begged while dropping down to one knee. The goth took exception to this and after studying the human pinball's movements, she lunged at him [barrel] thus resulting in him being launched in mid-air. A split second later, Jade finished him off with a well timed kick to the gut sending him careening into the other children.

"Blast! Can't you three do anything right?" Oogie berated them while stomp his stubby feet before turning to his two victorious adversaries. "And you! Don't let this win go to your heads or you very well may lose them!" He yelled out while becoming enveloped in a dark swirling aura similar to the heartless. Soon his body began expanding as if merging with the inner structure of the manor itself. "I'm going to crush you two within me and finish you both off for good!"

Both our hero's made haste in their escape of the building only to find that there was a reason Oogie was linked directly to fear. Before them stood the manor but this time it was fused with the entire life force of Oogie Boogie himself causing the already twisted structure to appear even more haunting and disturbing than before.

"I'll squash you flat!* NO! I'll burn you to a crisp!" the monster house roared as black flames began their descent towards Jade and Jack who were barely able to dodge it. Jade took this opportunity to ascend the rickety stairwell around the mansion and found one the reasons for the black fireballs being shot at them. Taking only a few seconds to notice the black glowing lantern, Jade jumped and slashed it down causing it to shatter and dissipate into a cloud of smoke. Suddenly the manor began to crumble and groan as Jade repeated the process with six more lanterns on the higher levels of the structure. "NO!" Oogie yelled as the building literally crumbled into nothing but debris and random bugs and snakes that were once in his body. Jade and Jack took a moment to catch their breaths before the latter noticed an eeriely glowing light from beneath the rubble.

"The keyhole!" Jack yelled as the young keyblade wielder approached it with haste. "So what are you supposed to do now?"

Jade simply smirked at her new skeletal friend and pointed her Oblivion at the hole allowing a stream of light to enter it. Soon the air around her began to swirl and soon the sound of a lock turning was heard symbolizing the end of this portion of her quest.

"So what will you do now?"

Jade smiled and shook her friend's hand. "I guess I'll be moving on to the next world and doing the same thing I did here." she said as she began to walk away.

"Will I ever see you here in Halloween Town?" he yelled out to her departing form.

"Yeah, sure..." she mocked but smiled knowing that she would indeed come back to visit.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is complete and I am ready for the weekend! Btw note: the term "I'll squash you flat!" was derived from KH 2 when Sora takes on Oogie Boogie in Santa's workshop.**


	3. Uncharted & Unexpected

**Wow I must thank the supporters for continuing to keep me in high spirits with this fanfiction. I truly find so much pleasure in writing this that I cant contain my happiness right now... [Takes a deep breath] okay thats better... But, with all that out of the way, I must say that I truly appreciate the fans of my work and I will continue to write until I cant write anymore. So next up on the agenda will be the shout outs and responses to the reviews:**

**[Lord Nune]**

**Thanks for the kind words. Honestly, I will admit that I was going to copy the original story line from the KH series but I decided to combine as many elements of the game as I could without destroying the epicness that is Kingdom Hearts. I look forward to your input in future chapters.**

**[Crimson Daydreamer]**

**Thank you as well for those generous words of encouragement! I hoped that someone would appreciate the idea of combining the Victorious and KH universes together at some point. I truly hope that even if I dont have as many fans as other writers on this site, I do intend to continue my work and hopefully expand this into something even greater!**

**Now then, lets get another thing out in the open:**

**The concept of this story is simply put, each of the Victorious characters are current keyblade wielders who want to become masters and be allowed to set off on their own paths of destiny. Their master, has approved them all to take the test with the requirement that they re-seal the keyholes of different worlds. This being simple enough, they do not however know that they are being judged by other standards on this mission that will ultimately determine whether they pass or fail. We last left off with Jade completing her first objective by defeating Oogie Boogie and sealing the world of Halloween Town's keyhole in the process. At the same time she made friends with the "Pumpkin King" Jack Skellington before making her departure to the next world. Now, we will look into two more keyblade wielders journey to attain the title of Keyblade masters. Here is Trina and Andre's path to mastery. However, a simple detour turns out to be a much more serious consequence than these two could ever imagine...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncharted & Unexpected

**Trina**

"How did I end up here?" the curvy brunette groaned as she crawled out from beneath her ship. "This looks nothing like my destination."

Once she was safely out from underneath her craft, Trina began to inspect her surroundings in hopes of finding out exactly where she was. It looked more like a forest than a jungle and after hearing a loud roar from above her, she knew exactly where she was...

"Hey, you there!" an obviously unfamiliar voice cried out. Turning to face the source of the voice, Trina could tell that this man was an exhausted soldier of some sort.

The Land of Dragons

**Andre**

"Okay, I may not be a rocket scientist, but I'm pretty sure that something here isnt right." The boy with the dreadlocks looked around the shack and noticed that this was not where he was supposed to be. His thoughts however, would be short lived when he caught sight of another realization. One with razor sharp claws and teeth. "Oh boy, this is not good..." he muttered to himself before making a mad dash for the only door within the structure only to be stopped by the creature. Despite its violent nature, Andre was sure that it wasn't a heartless considering that it had no demonic aura to it. Doing the only smart thing to do, he backed away slowly hoping not to draw too much attention from the leopard who was now licking its lips hungrily. His plan was working until he came across the wall of the makeshift house and observed an open window.

As the leopard stalked slowly toward him, inching closer and closer by the second, Andre knew that in order to survive, he would have to be able to get through the window without the beast wising up to his idea. He needed a head start so he could actually formulate a plan for getting out of this predicament. Just then, the predator darted towards him without warning.

**Trina**

After being held prisoner for what felt like hours, Trina finally was finally brought before the captain of the soldier who brought her to the makeshift camp in the first place. She stood between two guards who although were physically exhausted, did their best to remain sturdy and alert. While trying to make sense of what happened, she noticed a strong built man who wore a similar armor to the soldiers that had captured her but his scarf was red which let her know that he was the commanding officer. When he turned around, she saw no hint of remorse from the captain who watched her intently for about 5 minutes until he finally spoke up.

"Who are you and what were you doing sneaking around my camp?" his voice though not entirely threatening still had Trina a little nervous. She didnt want to reveal that she was a keyblade wielder but if she didnt come up with a decent plan and quick, she knew that she could be in even more trouble. Just as she was about to speak, another soldier burst through the tent's door in a huff. As he dropped to his knees, Trina knew that something was out of the ordinary. "Soldier! What is your problem!" The weakened man looked up in sheer terror but everyone in the tent knew that the now irate captain was not the reason. "Ca-captain I- I IUGHAHHH!" The soldier was now dissipating into a blackish purple aura that soon engulfed him and within seconds another figure stood before them which only Trina knew what it was. The two guards retreated out of the tent leaving the brunette and the captain to fend for themselves. On instinct, they both drew their respective weapons and charged at the dark being before them.

**Andre**

****After barely making it through the window, Andre noticed that there was a net that he landed on and with a sigh of relief he raced carefully across it knowing that the leopard was not to far behind. He was nearly back on solid (somewhat) land when his foot was snagged in between the ropes and he tripped. Looking back, he saw the predator slowly and methodically approaching with a sickening grin on its face. It bared it's teeth as began to savor the meal to come. Andre was trapped but like all of his life, lady luck was on his side. As the beast charged at him, it too became ensnared within the confines of the ropes but unlike its prey, it panicked and became surrounded by more and more of the twines just as Andre managed to get his foot free. Without hesitation, he made a mad dash for anything that seemed like an exit and ran down the long tree's body into the deep jungle itself. Finally, after exploring the area and seeing that there was no immediate danger he arrived at what looked like a makeshift camp.

"Boy, did I luck out or what?" he muttered to nobody in particular. "I cant believe that I was almost chow for that- that-"

"Sabor..." The unknown voice caused Andre to summon his Keyblade (circle of life) but when he turned around he was greeted by a sight that he didnt expect. There standing before him was a young lady who looked to be in her late 20's. She smiled at the dark skin boy who smiled as he clutched his chest. "Oh, Im dreadfully sorry that I scared you good sir." she apologized and extended her hand to him. "Are you the gentleman who will be escorting us in Mr. Clayton's stead?"

Andre looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Look, ma'am. I dont even know how I got here, honestly. I was supposed to be heading somewhere else but I ended up stranded here and forced to play extreme cat and mouse with that thing!" Andre was wonking out and the young woman tried everything she could to calm him down. Just as he was about to achieve that goal, another figure jumped down beside him causing Andre to jump into a pile of wooden crates in terror. Pointing at the man with much thicker dreadlocks crouching in nothing but a loin cloth, Jane giggled and stood beside him [the man] like it was the most normal thing in the world. "My name is Jane..." she started. "...And this is Tarzan."

**Trina**

****"Thank you, for you help." The captain patted Trina on the shoulder as he tried to continue his form thanks.

"Trina..." she responded with a small smile.

"My name's Captain Shang. I am sincerely sorry for accusing you of being a spy but I am curious as to what those things are and what you purpose is for being here."

This caught Trina off guard and she pushed her brown hair back. "I am on a mission that cant completely be told to you but I can say that I need to find a particular spot in order to complete my mission and move on to the next objective. Those things you fought are called heartless and if not stopped, they will continue to consume the darkness in men's hearts. In this case the weakened soldiers who appear to be worn out from fighting whoever your enemy is."

Shang looked on confused but nodded in response. "Well Im not sure where you'll find it but if you dont mind accompanying me and some of my men to the top of the mountain Im sure you'll find what you're looking for." he smiled at her until another voice was heard in the distance.

"My captain!"

"What is it Ping?" Shang asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

The young feminine looking man stood up straight. "I would like to accompany you along with this young woman!" he saluted. Shang couldnt deny the determination on Ping's face and relented much to his disdain.

"Fine, let this be a test to see if you're worth keeping in my militia. If you help out and prove your worth then you will be permitted to stay." Ping's face brightened up. "But if you fail, then you will be sent packing back in dishonor to your family. Do I make myself clear?" his gaze hardened on Ping who gulped but managed to retain his composure.

"Yes, Captain!"

With that, Shang left the two as he departed into his tent. Trina looked at Ping and studied his appearance causing him to shiver slightly.

"Um... what are you-?"

Trina got in Ping's face and nodded to herself. "You're not a boy are you?"

* * *

**Well this chapter is just part one so I will finish it later on this week. I hope to finish Trina and Andre's Chapter and introduce the next keyblade wielder, which will either be Cat, Tori, Robbie, or Beck. Send in your reviews and comments on who you would like to see next and I will certainly post it up. I would like to say that along with the characters from each world, only a few will follow the canon storyline such as Jack Skellington in the last chapter who appeared after Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived and stopped the heartless in Kingdom Hearts 2. I want to test my own writing skills by introducing certain characters in different ways that would best support the stories of each of the main characters. In this chapter, Andre met Tarzan after escaping Sabor, which Im not entirely certain if that was canon to the original Kingdom Hearts story (since I havent played the game in a while. I know for sure though that the way Trina meets Ping/Mulan is completely fanon and that's the way Im going to keep it. Hahaha...**

**Please note that if you have any concerns or ideas such as how to meet the other characters like when Beck, Cat, Robbie, & Tori arrive to their first destinations, let me know. I am always open to new ideas and ways of improving this story!**

**This has been another news flash from your friendly neighborhood, kenshinfox.**


	4. Determination and Desires

**Ladies and gentlemen here is part two of Andre and Trina's misadventure. I honestly wanted to complete this yesterday but as my grandmother says "It is what it is..." and so in the spirit of that saying, I will just finish their first missions and proceed to the next persons mission. Who will be revealed as the next person to start their journey towards being a keyblade master? Well you gotta read to find out...**

**Also just giving a shout out to a review sent by Suede Anon:**

**[Suede Anon]**

**1. About the Deep Jungle, it's not really that big of an issue on your part since it was one of those levels that you didnt have to revisit. It was at the very beginning of the game (like level 1 or 2 depending on whether you pick it or Wonderland first) so dont feel ashamed lol for not remembering that. It wasn't a world that really popped out like Neverland or Olympus Coliseum where you could return there and do other stuff besides the traditional storylined missions so it's all good.**

**2. As for the part about Andre and Beck's keyblades (Circle of Life and Earthshaker respectively) I haven't officially decided on what to do with that idea but I just may do that depending on how everyone else's story plays out so far since this is also a romance, adventure, fantasy, and somewhat supernatural story. So be on the look out and you just may see your vibe take shape. Lastly continue to review and follow this story because I will be updating quite frequently.**

**Now, let me say this as well, this story is now my first crossover fiction since I am using many references to the game and I am conforming the Victorious characters to how I believe they would act in the game. Plus I want to broaden my fan-base as well so I am officially entering uncharted territory so to my future fans and reviewers, I hope you like this. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Determination and Desires

Andre was in a major world of trouble. He was surrounded by heartless that resembled monkeys that were incredibly fast for their small harmless appearances. As if that wasn't enough, he now had to deal with a hunter who was aiming to kill him and his partner, Tarzan.

"Stand still now and let me hit you!" the shooter yelled from just over a ridge as he fired off another round at the already exhausted duo. Andre managed to deflect the shot with his blade causing it to ricochet into two heartless. Finally, the two were back on the offensive as Tarzan distracted the hunter allowing Andre the window of opportunity he needed to make a clean swipe.

"H-How, could I have been d-defeated by some boy, and a missing link?!" he yelled out before collapsing to the ground. This would've been the end of things for Andre and Tarzan except when the man dropped, he stopped in midair and appeared to be straddling something and by the height of him, whatever he was riding was clearly large. Tarzan yelled out something the keyblade wielder couldn't understand until he grunted the word: "Clayton."

"Clayton? That's his name?" the wild man nodded before charging once again only to be knocked back by the invisible force. "Tarzan! Are you okay?" he nodded as he wiped the dirt off of his face.

"Oh he's far from okay, little welp..." Clayton boasted.

"Why are you doing this?! Andre yelled out in a fit of anger. "There's no reason to hurt these innocent gorillas!"

Clayton smiled his usual smile and shook his head in mock sympathy. "My dear boy, you don't seem to understand the magnitude of what is going on. You see, the gorillas are my reason for being here in the first place obviously just like miss Porter who was so gracious as to accept my invitation to be her guide through this savage continent. However, unlike her and her pathetic father who only want to study the beasts, I have different plans for them."

Andre's eyes widened in terror as the once invisible being emerged as a chameleon type heartless. Andre took little time to come up with a plan against the beast taking special notice of the heartless's outlines when it decided to disappear. He narrowly dodged its tail being swung at him and began climbing up the ridge while Tarzan continued his head on approach. Finally once Andre was completely over the ridge safe from the heartless's view, he noticed that Tarzan was pretty much beaten and battered and was about to be killed by the monstrous beast.

"Now then, jungle boy, where is your little pal now? Probably abandoned you to your doom and fled like the coward he is!" Clayton cackled at the sudden observation he made.

"Wrong ya English reject!"

Clayton turned to see the sun shining in his eyes causing his to shield them with his arm which supplied Andre the advantage he needed to strike the fatal blow he needed to finish both Clayton and Stealth Sneaker heartless. As he landed, he turned to see Clayton in a state of fear as he began to be engulfed by the ever so familiar dark purple aura as his terror filled screams echoed throughout the jungle causing the once powerful ridge to crumble behind him revealing a exquisite waterfall.

It took a while, but after the intense battle, Tarzan led Andre past the destroyed ridge to an area behind the waterfall. It was a dark cave filled with diamonds and jewels buried inside the rocks themselves but this didn't interest Andre at the moment because what stood before him was a faint glowing hole at the farthest end of the cavern. Squinting his eyes, he saw that it was the very thing he was looking for.

"The keyhole..." he muttered before his keyblade began glowing at the tip and shot a beam of light into the keyhole thoroughly locked it. After the process was done, the keyhole disappeared and the cave began to shake. Finally, the wall where the keyhole once stood was completely gone revealing the most beautiful sight Andre had ever seen in his life.

"So, this is what you were trying to protect..." he said with a smile as Tarzan arrived beside him. "i can see why its so important to you."

* * *

Andre was flying his personal hover board throughout the galaxy when he began to feel uneasy. Checking around, he saw that there was nobody around and headed to the next world wondering why he was heading to Atlantica since Cat was sent their first, but it was surely the next target on his list of worlds to help so he decided not to question it.

"Andre!" He turned around to see the armored figure of none other than Trina Vega.

"Hey Tri, how'd you find me?"

"Never mind that.. What happened over in the Deep Jungle?" she sounded more flustered than concerned.

"Well, I took care of the key to that world so don't worry. The heartless there were relentless but I took care of them too. What about you? Where did you end up?"

Trina smiled under her helmet. "Just know that the Land of Dragons is taken care of, buddy. Now where are you heading?"

Andre chuckled. "For some reason, I have to go to Atlantica, what about you?"

"Seriously? Me too..."

Andre couldn't understand why but he felt his heartbeat quicken as they approach their destination.

Luckily for Trina, her blush was hidden by her helmet so Andre couldn't tell that her face was

Unknown to them, a familiar red haired had nothing to do with them both being there. In fact her own heart was already experiencing it's own battle.

* * *

**There you go... part two is officially done and now I've revealed the next wielder who is none other than Cat Valentine. What could've happened that requires the presence of Andre and Trina and I would like to include an important aspect of the romance portion of this story.**

**Everyone at the beginning is single. However, there are some aspect that I added for added drama.**

**Andre is engaged to Tori but her sister has had a hidden crush on him. The engagement was arranged due to Andre and Tori's high abilities. However, while Tori has accepted it is unsure whether or not Andre is truly into this. He has had a hidden crush on Trina who was ranked the lowest out of everyone in the group. When the two work together you all will see if they truly are meant for each other. Hint: Andre will be taking a journey later on to the Dive to the Heart world. For those who dont know what this is, it is quite simply the world at the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts games where Sora and Roxas had to fight the darkness manifestations of themselves. Andre may or may not have to do the same but regardless, he will make a decision on with of the two sisters he will desire to be with.**

**Jade will be also involved in a multiple love affair that includes Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Who will she choose? Will the choice be hers at all? Please note that there will NOT be any Cat/Jade romance so you can get that out of running now lol. Also I will not disclose who Cat truly likes as that would give away very crucial information as to who will end up with who. Just know that Jade could potentially be with either Beck or Robbie.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and review, review, REVIEW!**


	5. Under the Sea

**Okay I would like to apologize for the hectic delay of Mark of Mastery. I must confess I've been working on the story manually in my journal and would like to give you all a sneak peak for Valentine's Day of what to expect in the next chapter... Eh who am I kidding? Im going to give you all another chapter!**

**So before we start lets get the last few chapters caught up shall we?**

**In the previous chapters:**

**Jade had landed in Halloween Town and successfully sealed the worlds keyhole while befriending the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. However, Andre and Trina ended up stranded on each other's destinations and had to endure the trials of one another's mission. Andre defeated the 'guide' and hunter Clayton who succumbed to the darkness in his heart and was consumed by the heartless. Trina safely found the Land of Dragon's keyhole and completed her mission before meeting up with Andre who was on their way to Atlantica to see if they could meet up with Cat. Unknown to each other, is a dark secret lurking within them.**

**I know I said that I was going to introduce Cat in this chapter but I felt it necessary to throw in a flashback sequence before introducing her presently so please do not be upset with me and Ill give you a cookie.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Under the Sea

When Andre and Trina arrived to the world of Atlantica, they were astonished to find that not only could they breathe under water, but more importantly their bodies were modified to fit their new surrounding. Trina was now a mermaid with a light pinkish tail and had light traces of fish scales around her eyes that doubled as accessories. Andre did his absolute best not to stare at the buxom beauty which gave her full range to marvel at him unknowingly. Andre had a fishes tail as well but his resembled a blue shark with the tail fin. His dreadlocks were tied into a pony tail which showed off his facial features. Trina began twisting her hair as her mind began to flood with thoughts of her and Andre together. Unknown to the dark-skinned keyblade wielder, Trina had always been in love with him. The only thing keeping her from confessing to him was...

**"Tori!" **She thought to herself as she turned to hide the serious blush on her cheeks. However, While she was recovering, Andre took the opportunity to sneak a glance at the seemingly nervous girl. With a quiet chuckle, he too began fantasizing about the latina girl. Her long brown hair with slight blond highlights. Her Beautiful hazel eyes. Her soft & full pouty lips. Oh how he desired to kiss them but once again, a gnawing feeling began to consume his mind and reality set in.

**"Tori..." **He shook his head in disappointment. **"My fiance."**

Just as that realization hit, he noticed another figure approaching them. This one was a girl who had red hair and a green colored tail. "Cat?" Trina called out as the feminine figure neared them. Once she was directly in front of them, she flashed a confused look at what they both called her.

"My name is not Cat." she sweetly answered. "It's Ariel..."

"Oh sorry, we thought you were someone we knew." Andre sheepishly admitted. "I'm Andre and this is Trina."

The mermaid smiled at the two and nodded that she understood who they were. "It's a pleasure to meet you Andre and Trina. Are you here for the musical by chance?"

The two glanced at one another. "Sorry we didn't know there was supposed to be a musical today." Trina started. "You see, we are just looking for a- Watch out!" the young woman yelled before shoving her out of the way. Standing behind her were a small group of heartless standing (you get what I mean) ready to strike. The two immediately summoned their respective keyblades and struck them down with ease. "That wasn't so hard." Trina gloated but it would be short lived as Andre pointed behind her to a swarm of the very same heartless that they just defeated. "You gotta be kidding me..." he groaned. Suddenly, a bright blast of light shot past the two who watched as the entire swarm was annihilated in an instant.

"Daddy?"

Trina and Andre turned to see a muscular bearded merman holding a trident and wearing a crown signalling that he had to be of royalty. "Ariel, what have I told you about straying away from the kingdom?" his voice was so powerful, it nearly shook the ocean floor. "I'm sorry daddy, but I met these new friends who-"

"Who are responsible for the destruction around our fair city!" Both wielders looked on puzzled. "Just like that red-headed one who mysteriously disappeared not too long ago."

"You mean Cat?" Trina asked with anticipation.

"Whatever her name is, she caused a great deal of chaos with that keyblade of hers." his focused gaze softened slightly as he shook his head in a somewhat sympathetic manner. "As if that wasn't enough, she was coaxed by that sea witch, Ursela and she brought about a reign of destruction I never imagined possible."

Andre wanted to find out what the king meant by Cat reigning destruction but was stopped by Trina who placed her hand over his mouth. "We never intended to use our keyblades. In fact we're arrived for the musical!" she eagerly lied earning a questionable look from the merman.

After another few minutes of enduring his skeptical gaze, he relented and began to swim off. "I do hope that there will be no more uses for your blades..." and with that, he made his departure to his kingdom.

While Trina sighed from relief, Andre was terrified. "What?" she asked with a nonchalant demeanor.

"Um... Not to be the rain in ya parade but since when in the name of gravy could you sing?" he had that freaked out look on his face that she loved so much but she had to focus so she could answer his question. With a wink she began to swim off with Ariel close beside her leaving a wonked out Andre alone. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Atlantica Kingdom**

Ever since entering the kingdom, Andre's mind was speeding a mile a minute. First he was having fantasy thoughts about the older sister of his arranged fiance. If that wasn't enough, he was worried about the mental state of Cat, who was revealed to be in this very world prior to him and Trina, arriving and causing mayhem in a world instead of trying to save it.

"Okay mon!" a hard Jamaican accent broke him from his thoughts. "It's time for our big rehearsal to begin!"

Suddenly Andre remembered the big problem at singing... He internally groaned as they both took there positions on the stage. **"Well here goes nothing."**

**Swim this way**

**All:**  
_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't be shy  
__Let the music inside  
__And dance, dance, dance!  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_See the sign?  
__Can you reach it in time  
__And tap, tap, tap?  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_It's all the same  
__If you've got steady aim  
__Just zap, zap, zap!  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_Just a touch  
__'Cause it won't take too much  
__To pop, pop, pop!  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_Count him in  
__So he'll know to begin  
__To drum, drum, drum!  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

_Don't dilly-dally  
__It's your big finale  
__Sha-la-la!  
_

_Swim this way  
__We'll dance and we'll play, now  
__It's very easy, come on in  
__Just take a chance and shake a fin  
_

**Trina:**_  
_

_Swim along  
__Just join in the song  
__A musical for everyone  
__To have a lot of finny fun_

Andre looked on stunned at the sound of Trina singing very beautifully. To say that he was caught off guard was a major understatement. If anything he became even more enchanted with her than ever before. Never before had he heard Trina sing so great in his entire life. In fact majority of Jade's jokes were about Trina's 'lack of talent'. If keeping his mind off of Trina was hard before, now it was near impossible even with the constant mental reminder that she was the sister of his fiance.

"That was splendid, Trina! I never thought that we would have someone who could rival Ariel's singing ability." the small crab rejoiced. "I am pleasantly surprised at this wonderful outcome!"

"Me too..." Andre murmured under his breath only to receive an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Trina. "I mean never doubted her." he grinned at her as they began to make there departure.

"Oh! If you ever decide you want to jam with the band again, be sure to swim this way!" sebastian waved along with Ariel and Flounder who continued to sing the very song he mentioned.

"Ha ha, such a great group of people... fish... whatever." Trina tried to sound snobbish but ended up laughing at her own joke. Andre however, was still in deep thought. "Something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh..." he stopped swimming and looked at her with a serious face. "Im just thinking about what king Trident said about Cat."

"Andre we both know that Cat wouldn't do anything like what was told to us. Maybe it was mistaken identity or he found her after she stopped a large group of heartless?" She comforted Andre and continued swimming.

Unknown to our two hero's, a certain redhead was traveling around Traverse Town with dark intentions in mind for an unsuspecting raven haired girl. The questions though are more than simple. They are vital to the destinies of themselves as well as two other unknowing keyblade wielders.

* * *

**Okay I know I said that this would introduce Cat but I had to get out the possible magnitude of a Trandri (Trina, Andre, & Tori) rivalry. And obviously, that leaves Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade (not necessarily in that order.) I wanted to touch a little on the factor that is this budding forbidden attraction.**

**1. Tori and Andre are arranged to be married.**

**2. Andre and Trina are attracted to one another however, they dont know that the feeling is mutual.**

**3. Tori is completely in the dark about this attraction and has genuinely developed feelings for Andre.**

**Make sense? I hope so because the next locations for these two respectively are Olympus Coliseum (Andre) and Monstro (Trina & ?) so you'll have to wait a little while to see them again. Who knows maybe Tori will show up too ;) just to add a little spice to the mix but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to review so I can eat tonight lol. This has been a public service announcement courtesy of your friendly neighborhood kenshinfox. Peace out!**


	6. Instability and Irony

**What do you get when you cross an unstable red-head with an uncertain raven haired goth?**

***waits***

**Seriously? No guesses? Fine Ill tell you all.**

**You get the next chapter of Mark of Mastery! And honestly I truly put some work into this one since it involves the heart of not two but four individuals who will either benefit or be destroyed by the revelations that are to unfold. But I wont trouble you all with petty details. Just let me give a shout out to my fans and reviewers:**

**Fans-**

**TakumaIchijoluver &**

**Lord Nune: I miss you guy's support and reviews but I understand that you all are busy as well as I. Just hoping that you all are still fans of this fiction and that you all will continue to support.**

**Reviewers-**

***Suade Anon: Yes you may be the only reviewer lately but hey it is what it is... I cant change that but I can sure be thankful for those who continue to review and support this story. The world of Atlantica is rather interesting but all and all, its generally confusing to write especially the first game's version where you have to go back and forth to the same places repeatedly. It would've been too repetitive and even if I was able to completely describe the world, I would've just put this story on hiatus or something just to calm my brain down again lol. But I will dive into Cat's experiences in the world so dont worry lol.**

**Now without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Instability and Irony

The lights of the quiet Traverse Town were more than enough to have the residents jumping for joy. Once again there was no sign of any problems that could occur as the townsfolk gathered into the fourth district for the carnival. Eager children's laughter and the sounds of the adults who too were happy filled the district with anticipation for the many activities that awaited them. Unknown to them though, was a certain hooded figure lurking just out of sight, anticipating eagerly themselves for the joy to come. Outstretching their hand, multiple dark streams emitted from its hand and into the unsuspecting crowd below much to it's pleasure...

Jade arrived into the first district to find it practically empty. It had been a while since she had been on another world and she was more than ready to stretch her legs and relax for a second. Unfortunately, like most things in life, that opportunity would have to wait as she heard the ever so familiar shrieks of terror that echoed throughout the night sky. "Great, and just when I was about to order a coffee..." She muttered before taking off towards the source.

It didnt take long before she was in the second district and fighting off a swarm of Neo Shadow type heartless. Swinging her Oblivion Keyblade, she took one after another of the destructive creatures with little success but even Jade knew that eventually she would tire out but that didnt matter to the goth. The only thing on her mind was protecting the locals who appeared to be all safe. Looking over her shoulder, she found a little girl curled with some low leveled Soldier type heartless charging towards her. There was no way Jade could reach her in time but that didnt stop her from trying. "Rule #4: Never stop trying until the very end." she muttered to herself as she charged at top speed realizing the severity of that rule.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried as she curled up into a ball. It was too late Jade was mere centimeters from her but she new that it was too late.

Then, as quickly as the wind, the sound of metal and shadows disappearing rang in her [Jade's] ear. Opening her eyes she saw an image of familiarity. Red Hair. Bright colored clothes. (A/N: Think Kairi's outfit but red and white) and the easiest to spot, the Oathkeeper Keyblade. "Cat?" she asked as she shook the cobwebs out of her head. "Is that really you?"

The perky red-head turned and giggled in her usual fashion before nodding. "That's right Jadey."

"Not that Im not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Cat took a moment to contemplate what Jade asked earning a sigh from the raven haired girl. "Well, I went to Atlantica like Master kai instructed me to and more or less I sealed the keyhole there and next thing I know, I end up here for my second part of my test." Jade was astounded at how Cat was able to get that out without talking about her weird brother or randomly talking about something out of the ordinary. **"Maybe Cat is growing up..." **she thought as she let out a hint of a smirk. "Oh yeah, it was colorful like this one shirt my brother ate!"

**"It was nice while it lasted." **Jade mentally laughed. "Well Cat, so I guess we should try to find the keyhole to this world so we can move on to the next step in becoming keyblade masters." This prompted Cat to jump up and down giddily as she grabbed Jade's hand and rushed off. "Where are we going, Cat?"

"To the first district of course, I think it's where the world's keyhole is located."

As the two disappeared behind the massive door, Jade had failed to realize that the little girl she was trying to save had transformed into a shadow heartless and slithered under the ground.

* * *

"Cat I dont get it. Why would the keyhole be hear at the entrance to this world?" Jade inquired only to see Cat bouncing and giggling. "Cat, I need you to focus. Now where is the keyhole?"

Cat immediately stopped and looked at Jade as if she had just explained Einsteins theory of relativity. "I dont follow..."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration when a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. "We forgot the little girl back the fourth district!" She then top speed back towards the fourth district with Cat following close behind. Passing the concerned and confused towns people, they arrived to the third district to find is completely vacant. There wasnt a sound except a few crickets who's chirping echoed through the night sky. Cat looked around but appeared that she wasnt in the least bit concerned while Jade was growing more and more suspicious at how just a moment before, the area was abuzz with commotion could instantly be turned into a desolate spot considering this was the largest section she had seen.

"Jade? What do you think of Robbie?"

Jade tensed up. One reason was because despite Cat being Cat, she knew that question came completely from left field. "Um, why do you want to know?" she replied in her best fake sarcastic tone. "We have to figure out what's going on here-"

"Answer the question Jade..." the goth turned to see Cat with a serious look on her petite face. Jade felt a chill run up her spine but did her best not to show it. Despite her act, Jade couldnt hide the concern she had for her friend when she noticed Cat's face darken. "...How do you feel about Robbie, Jade?" Within a flash, Cat's oathkeeper was summoned just as the ground began to erupt catching both girls off guard. Behind Jade stood a Guard Armor heartless that began to stomp its way towards the two girls. Cat zoomed past the raven haired keyblade wielder and began hammering the heartless in the foot hoping to slow it down only to end up launched on her back when it kicked her. "Dont just stand there! Attack it!" Jade nodded and ran to its right side where it attempted to squash her with it's hand but the goth was too fast and easily dodged the wide open attack and hopped on the hand.

"Jade watch out!" Cat cried.

looking up she saw the left hand attempt the same attack. She rolled dodged up its arm resulting in it destroying it from the elbow down. With a loud metallic clunk, Jade climbed to the shoulder while Cat attempted the same thing while the heartless was distracted except she jumped straight towards its torso and slashed it causing it to stagger.

Jade saw that it was nearly over and nodded at the spunky red head signalling her to initiate a combo move. "Cat time to hit it with our X limit!" she ordered. As Jade kicked the helmet and flipped off towards the ground, Cat began running upward on the heartless's torso and grabbed her friends hand. Twisting her body violently, Jade launched Cat towards the still dazed creature's head then tossed her Oblivion keyblade before flipping and landing on the ground safely. Cat clutched both keyblades and slashed the helmet in an X shape. When her feet landed on the ground, the two keyblades landed on either side of her as she looked back at the now destroyed heartless began to collapse. However, before it's body hit the ground, Jade noticed a large glowing heart floating in the air only to disappear. "Cat! We did-"

When Jade looked around Cat was no where to be found. Only her [Jade's] keyblade remained plunged in the ground. "Where did you-?" she whispered to nobody in particular as she approached her weapon of choice when a small fountain ahead of her began to shift around exposing the fruit of her labor. "The keyhole.."

Stepping forwards, she pointed her keyblade and watched as a beam of light shot out from it and heard the familiar clicking of a lock signifying that her task for this world was done. Once she finished, she watched as the keyhole disappeared and soon began her departure. As she stepped through the door once again, her mind was haunted by the words of one Cat Valentine. **"How do you feel about Robbie?"**

Letting out a sigh, she walked out leaving a nearly inaudible answer...

"I think I love him..."

As the door shut behind her, Jade failed to realize that she was being watched by none other than the hooded figure from before. The black jacket that hugged the figure's body like a glove while the hood covered their entire face save for their hair, hair that was as read as blood...


End file.
